


Rejection. Rain. Renewal.

by ClassicallyPunk



Series: The Nerdlesque Experience [3]
Category: Marvel, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Evolution, Hurt/Comfort, Kali CandyKiss, Metafiction, Nerdlesque, Other, Self Confidence, Thesis Project, self love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicallyPunk/pseuds/ClassicallyPunk
Summary: Ororo has been rejected from her village. Lost, hurt and alone, she seeks redemption from the rain and acceptance from the audience as she rises to power.This piece is a written fictionalization of a nerdlesque act performed by Kali CandyKiss. It describes the performance in detail and explores the relationship between the source material, the audience, and the performer.This fic was written to be a part of a master's thesis project.
Relationships: Storm/Original Character(s)
Series: The Nerdlesque Experience [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991068
Kudos: 2





	Rejection. Rain. Renewal.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own X-Men, "Apologize" or any copyrighted material referenced in this piece.

A flash of lightning followed by a vicious thunder crack jolts the audience and forces their collective focus onto the darkened stage. The darkness slowly ebbs as the dramatic chords of “Apologize” by Timbaland and OneRepublic flood the room. A figure dressed in a tattered white dress walking painfully slow with their hand plastered to their side emerges from the wings. Their hair is a shocking shade of white, and their expression is grim. They reach a bloody hand to the skies revealing a small wound on their abdomen to the room. The sky does not answer them, and they collapse to the ground. 

While on the ground, the former goddess regains her composure and looks to the audience for assistance. Bolstered by their supportive cries, she regains her strength and rises, not unlike a phoenix, from the ground. With one more glance to the sky, she peels off her bloodied gloves and carefully removes her sanguine stained corset. As expected, there is a wound beneath, but the weather witch doesn’t flinch. She simply rips off a piece of her already ragged dress and fashions a makeshift bandage from the cloth. Her wound treated, she sets about removing the gold and silver fineries hidden underneath, the trappings of a once-revered village goddess, from herself. 

Beneath the myth of the divine lies her true power. Once all of the falsely angelic trappings have been shed, the familiar sight of black and gold greet the audience as Storm, for she is now accepting of her destiny, works off her bustle, and transforms it into the wings of the iconic costume. 

The transformation is almost complete as the music fades and, once again, the figure onstage, now pulsing with power, looks to the sky and raises her hands. For a moment, nothing happens. Then lightning strikes and thunder crashes. The lights illuminating the audience flicker from the surge. Again, lightning and thunder, only this time it’s more powerful, threatening. With one final look to the crowd, an acknowledgment for their support of her evolution, she pushes out her hands, and the most powerful blow of lightning yet strikes the stage. Thunder claps and the theatre is bathed in darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic and are curious to learn more about nerdlesque, visit www.TheNerdlesqueExperience.com and check out your local nerdlesque troupe!


End file.
